


Somewhere only we know

by luvrmin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Implied Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, We deserved Jessica/Emily idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: The rules were simple;Do NOT fall in love.
Relationships: Emily Davis/Jessica Riley (Until Dawn)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Until Dawn fandom so please go easy on me, thank you. you may proceed onwards.  
> (also should note that neither Jessica and Emily are really IN character, the only thing that I find in character about this fic is that Jess is going to school for fashion designing because she seems like she has an incredibly great fashion sense so sorry if you expected something different, i hope i haven't disappointed anyone by making this decision ❤)

It had started in their junior year of high school, at a party to be exact. Both Jessica Riley and Emily Davis were extremely popular and also extremely lonely, so they decided to agree to a deal, where they would be there for one another sexually if they ever felt lonely. It was sealed with a drunken kiss, and the rules were simple.

_Do NOT fall in love._

The first few times they had fucked were boring, and dare she say it, regrettable. It was just about pleasuring one another and being done with it before it even began, but then things began to change. After their sexual rendezvous, Jessica and Emily began to stay the night together and talk well into the dawn, when the only sound that could be heard by either of them was the sound of each others breathing, sometimes steady and sometimes not. Out of fear they(meaning Jessica) would accidentally break their own rules, they made the mutual decision to part ways, and that was the bitter reality of it all. 

Now the exhausted blonde was nursing a beer in a bar that rarely anyone ever came to anymore, letting her mind drift to the soft curves of the raven haired girl, the way she felt against her, like they were two pieces of a puzzle. She had found her mind drifting to Emily a lot more lately, despite not having seen her in over three years at least. Jessica was a struggling sophomore at the local community college, trying to pursue a career in fashion designing, but she desperately wished to be wherever it was the primitive dark haired beauty was calling home these days. She downed the rest of the bitter liquid and she left a 10 dollar bill in front of where she was sitting and pulled her blue school hoodie on, trekking out into the cold night. The bar was quite a lengthy walk from her apartment, so Jessica passed the time cursing herself for not buying a car and trying at the same time to count the stars glittering above her, always losing focus due to thinking she saw the shape of Emily's jawline etched amongst the stars.

She made it to her shitty place of living safely to her utter relief, and she wasted no time in going inside the cramped little apartment and kicking her boots off at the door. She froze however, when she saw that there was another set of shoes tucked carefully in the corner, boots that she knew couldn't possibly be hers. Jessica cautiously tip toed throughout the small apartment, relieved to see that she was in fact alone, but then the noise from her room flooded her ears and she turned slowly to the closed door. She gripped the doorknob carefully and pushed open the door, her breath catching in her throat at the sight in front of her. The raven haired girl who she had been dreaming about for so long now was lying on her bed, wearing nothing but the lingerie set Jessica briefly remembered complimenting during one of their very first sexual adventures together.

"How-" Her words caught in her throat and the shorter girl just smiled up at her, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She was asking her with her eyes if she wanted this, if she was willing to risk everything she had now for her, and she responded by shedding every article of her clothing, save for her undergarments. Jessica climbed onto the bed next to Emily and their lips collided instantaneously, their hands clutching at one another in need. Her lips were going down a path on her neck and she let out a breathy moan as Emily reached for her breast or any body part she could get her hands on. Emily's movements were needy but passionate, and she began a path down the younger girls slender stomach, stopping once to look up at her through heavy eyelids before putting her mouth where she needed her most. Jessica arched her back up off of the mattress and clutched at the fine strands of hair that were tickling her thighs whenever she moved her mouth against her. She felt her stomach clench and she came undone, biting down on her lip to silence the noises she so desperately wanted to let out but was too afraid to.

"I broke the rule." The raven haired girl stated, surprising her immensely since she was the one that had instituted the idea in the first place, resting her head on the blonde's bare chest. Jessica played with her hair not knowing what she could say in the moment, running her fingers through the dark strands as delicately as possible while savoring the feeling of the cold side of her bed now filled with the warmth she had been craving for nearly 3 years now. Jessica wanted to show Emily that she had broken the rule too, more than she could even fathom, but she was so exhausted that she didn't bother to rouse the older girl that was now sleeping soundly on her chest, giving her a brief kiss to the side of her temple before she closed her own eyes to drift off into the abyss that was calling out to her restlessly.

That's when Jessica Riley woke up all alone, haunted by the ghost of a girl she would never have again, and as much as the feeling hurt, she knew it was for the better. She had gone and messed things up by having those _stupid_ _fucking feelings_ she knew were inevitable due to her easy attachments to others, and now, there was nothing she could to ever make it right.

All she had now was the memories, and that would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, i hope you all enjoyed this and please don't hesitate to give constructive criticism on this since i know it's kind of a mess! this will probably be the one and only thing I publish in the until dawn fandom due to the fact that I wouldn't even BEGIN to know how to write the complexity of each character present, so I deeply apologize for that. However, if you all wanna see more until dawn fics, please don't shy away from telling me, because i definitely want to know these types of things!! Anyways please leave your kudos and your comments, because I love hearing from everyone who reads my various works on this site, because it really means so SO much to me.


End file.
